How to Train Your Boyfriend request
by RockGal73
Summary: Mickey is the scrawniest boy in the village and wants to impress Minnie, the girl of his dreams, so how do things go when he shows her his invention, a new dragon trap! Warning: no characters from the movie!


**Original date of this tale's birth: June 17th 2011**

**Pairing:** Mickey and Minnie

**Format:** Fan Art **(but really, it does not matter)**

**Universe:** The Era of Vikings!

**Prompt:** Mickey, the village's scrawny ironsmith apprentice, wants to catch the attention of Minnie, the daughter of the mighty dragon slayer. What Mickey lacks in brawn, he makes up with brains and creativity, and invents a contraption that is supposed to bring down a dragon. He wants to test it out first and convinces Minnie to watch his demonstration. But instead of catching its target (probably a fake dragon made of cloth and stuffing), the contraption goes haywire and explodes, leaving him covered in soot, and it is the biggest laugh Minnie has ever had.

Minnie stared at the boy in front of her as they walked. She knew very well that he wasn't very strong, or muscular, or good at dragon slaying, but for some reason...She felt a small attraction to him, he was different from the other boys of the village, the other boys were great fighters, she knew that, and often complimented them on their skill, but they didn't have very good...personalities. They would often treat her as though they were savages, whistling at her and giving stupid comments and pick up lines, they hit on her in such a disgusting manor that she would often pout at them or give them a look of disgust. But he never treated her like that he was kind to her, and often acting a bit nervous or foolish around her, like he couldn't quite get the words out of his mouth. In fact he had been completely tongue tied and had a large blush on his face when he had asked her to accompany him to the forest to test his latest invention, that he claimed could catch a dragon. She agreed, not just to see the machine, but to get to know him better, and possibly get closer to him. They walked through the forest until they had stopped in a small clearing in the middle. And there, all set up and waiting for them was Mickey's invention.  
It was a large iron catapult-like machine that was of a decent size with wheels on the bottom and a net curled into the cup of the catapult. And about 10 feet away was a stuffed dragon made of lose, poorly sown, cloth with button eyes perched on a rock with it's head drooping to the ground. She smiled and said "What a terrifying dragon" giggling a bit. Mickey thought her giggle was rather cute and blushed a bit "W-well it's just a test, ta see if it works...Plus I ain't to good at sowing." He said putting his hand behind his head and blushing. Minnie giggled a bit more and said "I can see that." They walked over towards the machine and once they got there, Minnie asked "So uh- how does this thing work exactly?" Mickey's face lit up in delight "Well ya see, I pull this string here, and the forces inside the machine twist and turn forcing the catapult to launch the net towards the target" he pointed to the badly sown stuffed dragon "Getting it trapped in the net." It wasn't a very good explanation, but that was because he was so happy she'd agree'd to come he couldn't get the words out right.  
A few minutes later, after Mickey had finished making his analysis, making sure everything was in order. He was ready to start, "Okay" he said "Here we go!" Minnie watched as Mickey pulled the small string coming out of the machine, expecting the machine to work perfectly and to be impressed. But when he pulled the string, nothing happened. He pulled it again, still nothing. He pulled again...nada "Hehheh, slight malfunction." He said blushing to Minnie who looked at him in confusion as he pulled the string multiple times in frustration, to no avail, until finally- BAM! - a small explosion erupted from the machine that made Minnie jump. When the explosion had subsided, the machine was dented and covered in soot, the only thing that appeared to be fine was the catapult still tilted with the net in the cup, waiting to strike. Then there was Mickey, he was covered from head to toe with soot with a shocked expression on his face, his eyes wide open, "I-I don't think it works." He said in a small sheepish voice. That was when Minnie couldn't hold it any longer, and burst into loud, uncontrollable laughter. Mickey sulked and couldn't help but think she was laughing at him, at his failure, just like everyone else in their village.  
Mickey was always the butt of people's jokes because he was so, different, he wasn't a very skilled fighter, and was rather scrawny. People always told him he'd fail, but he'd try anyway, thinking he could succeed. For the first time ever, he actually believed he couldn't. "I-I'm sorry I wasted your time.." Mickey said starting to walk away, Minnie laughed a little less loudly now "Wasted?" she asked through laughter, "That was hilarious! I'm so glad I came." Mickey sulked even more at this and looked away from her. Minnie soon realized his pain, and decided to do her best to cheer him up, when she got an idea. She stopped laughing and a wicked smiled creeped about her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck "And besides" she said "I like guys who can make me laugh." Then she kissed his cheek warmly. Mickey blushed intently and minnie stepped away realizing what she had done and covered her lips. She wondered if he had even _wanted_ her to kiss him. There was a moment of silence that seemed to last forever, until Mickey began to wrap his hand around hers holding it. "I-I didn't know ya felt that way" he said blushing but smiling "The truth is I-I feel the same...'bout cha, y-your pretty, and kind, and your real nice ta-ta me" he smiled and looked towards her "No one's ever nice to me." The two of them simply stared at each other, they moved toward each other until their lips met and Mickey held her in a warm embrace. The kiss was enchanting, there was a spark to it, it was warm, inviting, and...amazing. When they parted for air they smiled at each other, then the catapult tilted, launching the net, but instead of trapping the dragon, it fell on them instead. They both laughed and continued to kiss until they eventually walked home hand in hand.

**R&R thanks for reading! Here have a freshly baked muffin as a token of my appreciation ^_^**

**Keep on Rockin' **


End file.
